The Edsorcism
The Edsorcism is a fanfiction in which The Eds run a scam exorcism business. But when a mysterious evil entity possesses Plank and terrorizes The Cul-De-Sac, their act turns into a literal living nightmare. Plot The episode starts with Jimmy and Sarah having a tea party. Suddenly, the lights shut off, to their confusion. The window opens and a cold breeze blows in. And finally, a ghost spirals overhead, much to their horror. The two scream for help, when Eddy makes a dramatic entrance and defeat the ghost using a vaccum cleaner. Jimmy hugs him, thanking him for the deed, and Eddy tells them to pay up before leaving. Once outside, Eddy pulls out the "ghost", revealing it to be no more than a piece of cloth. Ed leaps off the roof, having been controlling the cloth with a fishing line. Double D is also shown to have used a fan and a bucket of ice for the cold breeze. Eddy wonders what other paranormal scams to pull. A kid in dark clothes and makeup passes by and Ed, assuming him to be a vampire, immediately pursues him with a garlic necklace. Double D goes to stop him while Eddy trails behind. Meanwhile, Jonny and Plank come across Rolf burying a collection of antique objects. When Jonny asks about the situation, Rolf replies that these objects are possessed. He finishes off by opening a pickle jar and splashes the juice all over the items, telling the spirits to be gone. Jonny turns to Plank to talk about Rolf's ridiculous behaviour. However, Plank suddenly begins to levitate, a greenish glow encircling him. Rolf declares Plank to be possessed and threatens to thrash him, only for the 2x4 to smack him in the face and trap him in the pickle jar. Rolf uses his fingers to crawl away from the scene while a confused Jonny looks up at his friend as the other cursed objects spiral around him. Randall is now shown tied up with the garlic necklace. Ed takes a big bite out of a whole garlic and prepares to spit at the alleged vampire. Double D cuts in front of Ed, recieving a face full of chewed garlic, causing him to wilt in disgust. Randall insults the Eds as he crawls away like a worm. Eddy stands by laughing at this, when he and the other Eds begin to notice the strange events occuring just a few blocks away. The Eds run into Jonny, who tells them that Plank isn't acting like himself. Eddy responds by telling him that Plank can't even talk. Suddenly, a deep, demonic voice is emitted from Plank, saying that they "the mortals" will pay for their abuse of inanimate objects. The Eds are clearly spooked by this, but Eddy attempts to thwart the spirit with his vaccum cleaner. But the entity takes control of it and uses it to suck in Eddy. Ed rushes to help get Eddy out of the vaccum by tugging on the cord, only to be spun around in the air and hit repeatedly by the other floating objects. Double D decides to go get help, but the entity takes control of a garbage can, opening its lid and trapping Double D inside, then banging on its surface with a wooden spoon. Reduced to liquid, Double D pours out of the can, dazed from the noise. In an attempt to get his friend back to normal, Jonny begs Plank to remember all the good times they've shared together. The entity tells him that Plank is completely under his control. Plank gets caught in the vaccum tube, causing the vaccum to swell up and eventually explode. All the objects come dropping from the sky just as Rolf explains the situation to Sarah and Jimmy. Rolf assumes the spirits have come back for vengeance, so he stuffs the two kids into the pickle jar, Sarah angrilly demanding to be released. Jonny picks up Plank and gives him a big hug as he has returned to normal. The Eds regroup, all puzzled by what just occured. Eddy asks Double D, who is unable to hear him due to the recent events. Ed casually pulls out a chunk of cheese from his pocket and tells it he's relieved that it's okay. The same demonic voice is emitted from the cheese, ending the episode on an ambiguous, if ominous note. Trivia *The story is a reference to the film The Exorcist. *Eddy using a vaccum cleaner, as well as his scam, references Ghost Busters. Category:Fan-Fiction